A Romantic Night
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Every once in a while Ichigo liked to surprise Rukia with a romantic delight, never failing to make her knees weak and her forever beating heart flutter. This is one such night. IchiRuki. IchigoXRukia. A LOT darker than it at first seems. Blood and Smut. AU. R&R!


**Life is funny, isn't it? Been a while, which is an understatement hah! But, yes, I am alive. I've been quite the busy guy these past few years. But I have not lost my love for this site, or for IchiRuki despite it finally being revealed to not be canon. This shall not stop me though! NEVER!**

 **Funny story: I had actually written this as an original piece for an anthology I attempted to be part of. Unfortunately I had misread the criteria of the anthology, and this got rejected. So it's just sort of existed on my computer as an unused piece. I rediscovered it tonight and figured, HEY, why not rewire it and post it as an IchiRuki one-shot? I am decently happy with it!**

 **Also, warning. This is, by far, NOT a normal story. Do not take it's sweet beginnings as a sign of how it shall progress. Be ready for my usual dark flair! More info in the ending A/N.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the affiliated characters used in this non-profit story. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine respectively. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Rukia knew tonight would be one of Ichigo's more romantic nights the second she woke up. She could smell the lilac candles all the way upstairs. When she awoke she was greeted by the sight of roses and dimly lit candles decorating the room she shared with her boyfriend.

"Ichigo... you mushy sap, what are you up to?"

Rukia couldn't help but smile as she stood from the bed, dressed in her violet nightgown. Every so while Ichigo would diverge from his usual scowling self and pull some sort of romantic gesture like this to surprise and please her. It was one of the many things she loved about her boyfriend – his spontaneous personality. She didn't know what to expect out of him, and that kept her on her toes. Kept things _spicy_ and _exciting_. She didn't know if they were going to argue, crack jokes to make each other laugh, or make passionate love all throughout the night.

Ichigo was truly her soul mate.

Leaving her slippers behind, Rukia made her way to the door, opening it to find a trail of candles leading down the stairs into the living room. She grinned at the cheesiness of the sight, but followed the trail nonetheless, knowing that at the end of this scene straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel would without a doubt be whatever special delight Ichigo had in mind for the two of them for the night.

She made sure to keep the tail of her nightgown away from the flickering flames of the candles as she made her descent down the stairway, smiling the whole time as she inhaled the scent of the lilac candles – her favorite. When she reached the bottom step she could see the living room was decorated just like their room: more lilac candles to light the room and rose pedals strewn across the carpet for atmosphere. She turned her head towards the kitchen, seeing that it too was decorated. Ichigo was nowhere in sight of the living room, so the kitchen must be his location...

"Making me hunt for you now, Ichigo- _kun_?" she called out teasingly, giggling to herself as she walked towards the kitchen, crouched slightly in anticipation. Knowing Ichigo, he was most likely hiding behind the wall waiting for her to cross the threshold before pouncing on her. Well, she'd be ready for him...

With a wide smirk, Rukia tip-toed toward the kitchen, keeping her eyes and ears alert for any sign of her boyfriend. Once she was within just a few inches of the door she bent her knees slightly and sprung herself forward, swinging around to place her hands on both sides of the kitchen threshold.

"Aha!" she yelled preemptively, only to find that Ichigo was not hiding behind either side of the wall. She frowned, her palms pressed flat against the frame as she turned her head, searching for the orange of her boyfriend's hair.

"Hm... you're changing the game up a little bit, huh?" Rukia called out, grinning giddily, pushing off of the wall to look around the kitchen. He wasn't there either, but her violet eyes did catch sight of a shape sitting on top of the kitchen table. She raised a delicate brow, reaching out to pick up what she discovered to be a notepad with writing on it. In the dim light the candles produced, she was able to read what was written:

 _Thought I'd be behind the door, huh? Nice try, but I'm smarter than that._

Rukia couldn't help but snort, but read on regardless.

 _If you want to find me, you'll have to come downstairs... to the basement._

Rukia furrowed her brow. The basement? Why would he be down there?

"What are you playing at, strawberry?" she murmured, placing the notepad back down on the table. She turned around and made her way back into the living room, turning away from the kitchen towards an adjacent hallway that lead to the garage door. Next to the garage door would be the basement door, where supposedly Ichigo was waiting for her.

The candles and rose pedals lined the hallway, leading to the basement door like it was some sort of chapel. She carefully made her way towards it, darting her eyes back and forth in search of any sign of her boyfriend. She noticed the door was slightly ajar, anticipating her opening it. She was extremely intrigued, as this was something completely new. Ichigo always knew how to get her excited... in all the right ways.

Rukia stood in front of the door with her hands at her sides, feeling like a schoolgirl about to go to prom. She held back her giggle and pulled open the door to find that the candles extended down the stairs, two on each side of every step. She took a moment to inhale the lilac scent once more before making her way down into the basement.

The basement was "Ichigo's Man Cave," designed for the ultimate male experience. A wide screen television sat against the far wall facing a plush leather couch and chair. The walls were adorned with posters of sports teams and scantily clad women, something that she always made a point to complain about, loudly.

A pool table sat off to the side, the billiard balls and cue sticks put away to leave the table clear. She had always wanted to have sex on that table, but Ichigo was insistent that he didn't want to stain the surface with their "love juices," as he put it. Would make a very awkward conversation with "the boys." Her term.

There was a part of the basement sectioned off for laundry, a single wooden skull necklace hanging from a tack in the center of the door. Ichigo only ever opened that door when there was laundry to be done, and always made a point to close it whenever he was done in there.

Right then, the door was slightly ajar, the candles and petals leading towards it. She found it a little odd that his romantic surprise was in the laundry room, but she knew that it must be special with all the effort he had put into bringing her down here.

"Let's see what you got for me this time," she laughed, making her way towards the skull necklace. Before her hand could touch the doorknob though, she felt a presence behind her. She spun around just in time to find a pair of hands grab her shoulders and force her away from the door.

She yelped, feeling her back smack against the pool table. She was about to yell when Ichigo appeared before her, a wide smirk on his face. A question about what he was doing was on the tip of her tongue, ready to fly out, but was swallowed by his mouth.

The kiss was searing, making her knees feel like jelly as he pressed his hard body against hers, pinning her against the pool table. She melted into the kiss, closing her eyes and running her hands through his ginger locks. He bit her lip, making her gasp slightly, making an opening for his tongue to dominate her mouth. She moaned, feeling him explore her wet orifice, his hands gripping her thighs tightly to hold her in place.

Just as she was feeling heat pool between her legs, signaling that she was ready for him, he pulled away. She pouted, breathless, her face flushed and her heart beating wildly in her bosom. He just grinned wickedly at her.

"Sleep well?" he teased, knowing damn well what he did to her.

"Yes, but now I'm wide awake," she groaned, trying to pull him back for another passionate kiss. He resisted, tutting at her.

"I have something interesting planned for you tonight," Ichigo whispered inches from her eager lips. "But first… a little preemptive strike."

Rukia didn't understand what he meant until he reached down to pull her gown up above her hips, lacing his finger over the hem of her purple panties. He pulled them down, slowly revealing her wet slit. The cool air hitting her sensitive nub made her moan sensually, eagerly. His finger traced her lips, twirling the little hairs along the edges. She quivered in anticipation, gripping his shoulders in order to not fall over. He forced her to sit on the edge of the pool table, propping her legs to open wider. She could feel her whole body warming up, her head spinning slightly as he teased her. She could see a mischievous glint behind those amber eyes of his, a promise for tonight. He was going to drive her absolutely crazy, and enjoy every moment of it.

"Ichigo…" she breathed his name, bucking her hips in need. "Stop teasing me…"

"As you wish," he whispered huskily into her ear.

His middle finger entered her slowly, moving in small circles. She gasped, moaning as she felt him enter her. He teased her precious nub, moving back and forth to pleasure her. She panted, swallowing hard to keep from drooling. The room suddenly was scorching hot around her, and she wondered if she'd catch fire from its intensity.

He continued to finger her, letting his index finger join the other inside of her. She could feel her climax coming closer and closer, her vaginal walls tightening around him. He gave her that final push by entering in a third finger, pumping in and out of her, moving quicker and quicker with every pump. She yelled out, burying her face into his chest as she released, her juices flowing over his fingers and down onto the pool table. She shook with the force of her orgasm, panting like a dog in heat as he pumped into her a few extra times before pulling out.

"That's my girl…" he cooed, wrapping an arm around her. She fought to catch her breath, little spasms rocking her body. Her heart was beating so quickly she worried it would burst out of her chest.

"Dear Lord…" she breathed. "I think I'm running out of blood to pump through my veins…"

Ichigo grinned. "I know just the remedy for that."

Rukia raised a brow at him as he pulled back. He brought a hand to his lips, winking at her as he took her hand and helped her stand on shaky legs. He led her towards the laundry door, still slightly ajar, pushing it open slowly to reveal what was inside.

Rukia's eyes widened at the sight.

On top of the washing machine was a woman dressed in a tight red dress with a belt buckle around her waist. Her long purple hair was tied by a red ribbon into a messy ponytail behind her head, framing her delicate, smooth features. A rag was stuffed into her mouth, her hands tied behind her back and her legs bound together. Her bright hazel eyes widened at the sight of the two of them, terror reflected in them. She had obviously spent a good while crying, mascara running wildly down her cheeks, and seemed exhausted by the sallow look of her skin. She hadn't even made a sound while they in the next room.

"Ichigo…"

"For you," he said, bowing to her like a butler would his master. "A delicacy that I personally hunted down for you. Virgin, AB positive, your favorite."

She stared, stunned by the sight in front of her. The woman pleaded with her eyes for help, seemingly thinking this new woman would save her from the terrible orange haired man who'd kidnapped her. Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes as she turned to Ichigo, ignoring the cry. "You… you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to," he replied, smiling genuinely at her.

"Oh Ichigo," Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss, the two of them holding one another as the horrified woman watched, her hopes for rescue crushed. They pulled apart, smiling at one another in adoration.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Rukia beamed at him. She then turned to the woman, grinning in anticipation, her steadily slowing heartbeat pacing. It had been a little too long since her last meal.

"I just want you to know," Rukia said to her, "that though your life may be ending now, you're prolonging my own."

Rukia let her fangs extend, grinning wickedly as the woman began to thrash about in terror, trying to break free of her bindings. Most likely not for the first time.

"Care to join me?" Rukia turned to Ichigo, a devilish glint in her violet eyes.

"Gladly," Ichigo let his fangs drop, following Rukia as they neared the muffled, screaming woman.

Rukia licked the blood from her finger, humming in delight as she placed her head against Ichigo's naked chest, inhaling his scent combined with the coppery tang of blood. She could feel her heart pumping the new blood through her, letting her live another night.

"I'm surprised you finally gave in," Rukia commented, chuckling softly. "How are we ever going to get the stains out of this table?"

Ichigo grunted. "I'll figure it out," he said, adjusting his position, wrapping his arm around her as they cuddled together on the now blood-slash-sex stained pool table. "Bleach is a wonderful invention."

"Indeed," she said, kissing his pectoral muscles, tasting the sweat and blood mixed together on his skin. "Thank you for tonight, my love. It was absolutely wonderful."

"Anything for you," he said into her hair, placing a kiss on her scalp lovingly.

She didn't even care that he'd probably just smeared more blood in her raven locks.

She sighed, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to his naked body, letting the smell of blood and sweat lull her to into a calm, contented state.

 _I can't wait to see how he trumps this…_

* * *

 **Of course I had to take a dark turn with it. Would you expect anything else of me?**

 **So, yes! Vampire story. Cliché, I know, but it's what I thought was required in the anthology I was submitting to. Turns out they were looking for lighter themes. More emphasis on the romance. Less murder. Ah well, at least now I was able to bring out a new IchiRuki story!**

 **Consider this as part of some sort of unrelated, twisted series, if you will. I've had two stories where IchiRuki kills Orihime (as both vampires and werewolves) and another where they kill Renji. Now I have one where they have killed Senna (which is who the girl was, just in case some of you didn't catch that. Apologies for my bad descriptive skills!) Maybe this can be a whole thing, huh? IchiRuki Kills the Bleach Universe. Kind of like Deadpool, but with more Werewolves and Vampires and Witches (oh my!)**

 **Regardless of my ramblings, I hope you enjoyed this new one-shot. I'm sorry it's been so long. Maybe this will inspire me to post more on here again. We shall see!**

 **ICHIRUKI FOREVER!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
